amore e dominio
by moka73
Summary: "Stella stai davvero oltrepassando il limite! Chiudi la bocca o ti sospendo!" "Fallo pure Mac Taylor! Se questo può servire a farti stare meglio fallo!" "Non tentarmi, lo sai che ne sarei capace!" le ringhiò contro lui. "Va' al diavolo Mac! Tu e il tuo stupido orgoglio!"


DOMINIO e AMORE

Quella mattina stavano litigando come poche altre volte.

"Che diavolo ti prende, Mac?"

"Stella non devi chiedere sempre spiegazioni, sono il tuo capo, fa' come ti dico e basta!"

Lei lo fissò con lo sguardo pieno di collera. Era il capo, vero, ma non si era mai permesso di trattare nessuno come ora stava trattando lei.

"Mi hai fatto ripetere quell'analisi quattro volte"replicò "e il risultato è rimasto sempre uguale!"

"E tu la ripeterai anche altre cento volte, se te lo ordinerò!"

"Cos'è? Non ti fidi più della mia professionalità, o c'è dell'altro, detective TAYLOR?"

"Cosa vuoi insinuare Stella, lo sai che io.."

Lei non lasciò che terminasse la frase "Che tu cosa, Mac? Lascia perdere la parte dell'uomo tutto d'un pezzo, con me non ha mai attaccato! Da quando sei tornato da Londra sei insopportabile. Forse la tua vita privata sta interferendo con la tua obiettività. E comunque questo non ti autorizzerebbe a prendertela con tutte le persone che ti circondano, me per prima!"

"Stella stai davvero oltrepassando il limite! Chiudi la bocca o ti sospendo!"

"Fallo pure Mac Taylor! Se questo può servire a farti stare meglio fallo!"

"Non tentarmi, lo sai che ne sarei capace!" le ringhiò contro lui.

"Va' al diavolo Mac! Tu e il tuo stupido orgoglio!"

Stella era uscì dall'ufficio di Mac tirandosi dietro la porta,quel giorno era proprio impossibile ragionare con lui e questo la faceva star male.

Da quando Mac era tornato da Londra era nervoso e distratto. Quando Stella glielo aveva fatto notare quel giorno, lui aveva reagito decisamente male e lo scontro fu inevitabile.

Per tutto il giorno si evitarono, seguendo casi diversi e cercando di stare fuori sede il più a lungo possibile.

La tensione fra loro due era percepibile da tutti, Danny e Lindsay, che di solito cercavano di mettere pace, si tennero a debita distanza da ambedue.

Quando Flack fece capolino alla scientifica, Stella non perse l'occasione di affiancarlo nell'indagine per omicidio che il detective stava seguendo dalla parte opposta della città.

"Stella, ma non dovevi aiutare Mac nell'analisi di alcuni materiali?" chiese Don ignaro di tutto l'accaduto.

"Non più!" gli rispose Stella togliendosi il camicie d laboratorio. Uscì lasciando un biglietto a fianco dei campioni:"ARRANGIATI!".

Flack quando lo lesse, alzò un sopracciglio con fare dubbioso, ma lo sguardo di Stella bastò a farlo desistere da ulteriori domande. Lei si incamminò con passo deciso verso l'ascensore e lui la seguì in silenzio. Passando davanti al laboratorio dove lavorava Danny, Flack lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa all'amico che scosse la testa a fargli capire che non era proprio il caso di impicciarsi di quello che stava accadendo. Flack fece spallucce e raggiunse Stella nell'ascensore. Lei, che di solito lo faceva, non guardò neppure di sfuggita dentro l'ufficio di Mac quando ci passò davanti.

Stella rientrò al laboratorio, alzò lo sguardo verso l'orologio: erano ormai le otto di sera. Passare la giornata lontano dalla scientifica le aveva permesso di calmarsi e di pensare ad altro. Mac non c'era. Già, il mercoledì sera andava a suonare in un locale non lontano da lì. Così decise di raggiungerlo per parlare un po', ma non prima di aver finito di stilare il rapporto per Flack. Sospirò ripensando a quanto successo la mattina. Davvero, litigare con Mac la faceva stare sempre male.

Quando uscì in strada le ci vollero poco più di dieci minuti per raggiungere il jazz pub. Là si sedette tra il pubblico e ascoltò la musica bevendo un bicchiere di vino. Osservò con quanta dolcezza Mac accarezzasse le corde del suo basso e ripensò a tutto il tempo passato insieme.

Lui la scorse e le fece un cenno di saluto, che lei prontamente ricambiò con un sorriso. Non le piaceva litigare con Mac e tanto meno tenergli il muso. Però forse non era ancora il momento di chiedergli altro. A Londra doveva essere successo qualcosa tra lui e Peyton, ma dal suo rientro non aveva fatto nemmeno un accenno a quelle settimane lontane da New York. Quando sarebbe stato pronto, se lo avesse voluto, le avrebbe raccontato tutto e lei lo avrebbe ascoltato, come sempre d'altronde.

Quando la band finì di suonare, Mac mantenne le distanze. Lei lo aspettò al bancone. Lui la fissò, ma si trattenne a chiacchierare con gli amici. Allora Stella si alzò ed uscì dal locale, sapeva che Mac la seguiva con lo sguardo, ma non si voltò. Lui era ancora arrabbiato e forzare le cose non sarebbe servito a nulla. Era meglio mettere un po' di distanza tra loro due, così forse le cose si sarebbero sistemate.

Una volta a casa Stella si fece una doccia e si mise abiti comodi. Non aveva ancora sonno e continuava a pensare a come fare per riappacificarsi con Mac. Lui era stato odioso, ma lei forse aveva osato un po' troppo. Così si mise sul divano a leggere un libro per tenere la mente occupata con altro.

Poco dopo la mezzanotte, la sua lettura fu interrotta da qualcuno che bussava alla porta. Immaginava chi poteva essere a quell'ora, ma per prudenza chiese ugualmente.

"Sono io Stella, Mac".

Lei aprì la porta. Mac le stava davanti in maglietta, jeans neri e il giubbotto aperto.

Lei lo fissò in silenzio. Toccava a lui dare spiegazioni.

"Ciao. Sapevo di trovarti alzata. Volevo solo chiederti scusa per stamattina, non volevo aggredirti così, è solo che..."

Stella non lo lasciò finire, gli prese la mano e lo invitò ad entrare.

"Una birra?" chiese lei. Lui annuì ed entrò.

Andarono in cucina dove lei prese le birre dal frigorifero.

"Stella, Peyton non tornerà a New York." esordì secco.

"Mi vuoi raccontare cosa è successo?" gli chiese dolcemente.

"Ci siamo lasciati. Io l'ho lasciata."

"L'hai lasciata? Perché? Sembrava andare tutto bene cosa..."

Mentre gli parlava, Stella si avvicinò a Mac porgendogli la bottiglia di birra, poi si girò un attimo per prendere due bicchieri. Non fece a tempo a raggiungerli che sentì le mani di lui afferrarle i fianchi. Quel contatto le fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

Mac la fece girare e la tenne bloccata con il proprio corpo contro il bancone della cucina. I loro visi a pochi centimetri e i loro occhi gli uni dentro gli altri.

"Vuoi sapere perché" le sussurrò. La sua voce era bassa, calma, decisa. "Vuoi davvero sapere perché?"

Con un piede Mac separò le gambe di Stella così poteva esserle tanto vicino da sentire il suo seno premuto conto il petto. Il respiro di Stella si fece veloce e il cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata. Le mani di lui scesero lungo i fianchi fino ad afferrare il sedere di lei e tirarla ancora più vicina a sé così da farle sentire la sua erezione sul basso ventre.

"Mac Taylor, sei sicuro di quel che fai?" ansimò Stella.

Lui non rispose ed invece appoggiò le sue labbra sulla bocca del detective Bonasera.

Stella sentì la lingua di lui forzare le sue labbra ed entrare nella sua bocca.

Stella era impreparata e indifesa di fronte a quella situazione così inaspettata e così erotica.

Sentiva l'eccitazione di Mac attraverso i blue jeans e questo non faceva che accrescere la sua.

"L'ho lasciata perché ogni volta che facevo l'amore con lei, pensavo a te."

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?" chiese lei incredula.

"Sto dicendo che sono stato così stupido da non accorgermi di quanto ti desiderassi. Ti voglio."

E afferrando la maglietta di lei da dietro la sfilò con un movimento secco.

Le mani calde di Mac scorrevano sensuali sulla pelle di Stella.

"Dannazione Stella, riesci sempre a tenermi testa e questo ti rende estremamente desiderabile"iniziò a sganciare piano il reggiseno. "Ho ingiustamente mescolato emozioni e lavoro." i ganci si aprirono e il suo seno rimase nudo. "Questa mattina volevo solo...domarti e farti mia." Le mani di Mac accarezzarono morbide i capezzoli di Stella facendole provare una scossa elettrica per tutto il corpo.

"Ma tu ti sei ribellata, come sempre. E questo mi ha fatto arrabbiare per la frustrazione di non potermi alzare da quella sedia e baciarti in quell'istante, dirti che ti desideravo, dirti che ti volevo per sempre al mio fianco, nel lavoro come nella vita."

Stella aveva fatto cadere a terra il giubbotto di Mac e gli aveva tolto la maglietta, ma il gioco lo conduceva ancora lui. Con un movimento brusco affondò una mano nei ricci di lei e le afferrò saldamente la testa, tenendo gli occhi piantati nei suoi.

"Ho letto il biglietto che mi hai lasciato sui campioni. Impertinente ed arrogante!"La baciò sul collo e dietro le orecchie. A Stella sfuggì un gemito di piacere ed eccitazione.

"Mac Taylor, avevi bisogno di una lezione!" disse sorridendo e allentando la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. "Non sopporto quando fai l'autoritario con me."

"Ma davvero? Non mi sembra ti dispiaccia, ora!" e i pantaloni di Stella caddero a terra mentre una mano scompariva nel suo tanga nero.

Si baciarono appassionatamente. Le loro lingue si incontrarono e si separarono più volte in una danza dolce e sensuale. Poi Mac prese Stella in braccio e la portò sul letto. I pochi indumenti che avevano ancora addosso rimasero inerti sul pavimento.

"Allora Stella," le parlava tenendola bloccata sotto di lui e fissandola negli occhi "eseguirai tutti i compiti di laboratorio che ti assegnerò senza discutere?"

"Non una volta più del necessario, detective Taylor!" rispose lei con tono di sfida.

Mac la fissò negli occhi e vide quell'anima indomabile che rendeva Stella unica e affascinante.

"Mi farai impazzire!" E con un movimento deciso entrò dentro di lei che ansimò per la sorpresa e il piacere.

"Ti amo, Stella!" e la loro guerra per il dominio dell'uno sull'altra si sciolse in un amplesso dolce, caldo e travolgente.


End file.
